Grey's Family: Part 2
by Iresol
Summary: Continuing where "Grey's Family" ended, Grey and Tori take a vacation to re-establish their relationship after their separation and find his work and her past keep interfering.
1. Chapter 1

1

_1. Victoria_

_South Caribbean Sea._

The beach was beautiful, it was stunning. I loved living on the beach, I always had and I always would. Even when I lived with Sarah and was always having to leave at the first sign of trouble. The beach was my sanctuary. Even from the water I could see it a few miles from shore. It glowed in the sun. Which was doing wonders for my tan.

"I told you we'd go on vacation."

Charles gave me one of his sly grins and I splashed him with the warm water of the Caribbean, right off the coast of Grenada. In-fact he had promised me a vacation. A warm vacation. And I had to promise Dad I wouldn't me marrying anyone without him at the ceremony before I left the country, again.

Still, I countered with, "You've been promising me a vacation for the past seven years."

Though it came out weird since I still had my mask on and the snorkel in my mouth from our dive.

We waited in the crystal clear water while Armando steered the boat our way. He laughed at me. Then he reached over and took the snorkel from my mouth and assured me, "Honey, I won't let you drown. Plus look at these waters…it's like bath water."  
Still, "You haven't ever taken me on vacation in our seven years."

He rolled his eyes and pushed a few stray curls that had dried under the sun back. "In my defense, we did have a five year break."

Ah, the Five Year Break, which was what we were calling it.

I didn't say anything about it since it was still such a tender topic. Plus Armando had arrived. He slowed the boat and managed to almost stop it by the time he reached us. All without the help of my sister who was tanning on the roof of the boat. Or running us over which was grand in my book. Sure, I'd been diving since I was fourteen, I'd been run over twice by Armando. The man had a gift. Which I suppose was why he did not join the Navy. He couldn't park a boat either.

We swam the few feet over.

Armando had retired from the Army. Now he and Sarah lived in the Caribbean on a sailboat. They just happened to be around when Charles, Charlie and I headed south for 11 days of sun filled vacation.

I honestly didn't think Charles had ever been on vacation.

Charlie would see many vacations.

Armando appeared on the back of the boat, big, tall and tanned as always. He'd even kept his dread locks, sunglasses, board shorts and no shirt. It was his official uniform. He grabbed the top of my tank after I had un-velcroed the vest. With ease he lifted the whole dive tank and vest up. One handed. As if the forty pounds of weight was nothing. Leaving me with my flippers. Which I tossed onto the boat. I hauled it up the metal rung ladder and I was boarded, woohoo.

Armando helped Charles while I inquired, "Where's Charlie?"

With a jerk of his head, "Napping with Sarah."

I quickly yanked my booties off and checked the air on my tank, which Armando had turned off. Then I hurried across the white plastic deck and to the ladder that was right beside the captain's area. Where Armando had obviously been. The small TV was turned to soccer and there was a beer in the cup holder.

Quietly I climbed up the rung ladder in my lime green one piece, and a pretty nice tan from being in Grenada only three days.

Wood planks covered the rungs, thus preventing the burning of my hands and feet. From the top of the ladder I was able to see both Sarah and Charlie on the hard roof napping. Charlie was hidden under a towel, thank God, preventing sunburn. Sarah however, laid on out in what she called a bikini, tanning, bottles of lotion, sun block, and bronzer were scattered all over.

"Is he sleeping yet?"

I looked down at a very tanned and semi scarred young man. For the first time since we arrived he had taken his shirt off. I smiled down at Jeremy. "Looks like it. Have you seen the view from up here?"

He nodded, then looked over at the men.

Both poured over the underwater camera Charles had stolen from work before we left.

I sagged against the metal ladder, "Why don't you dive with us next time? The water is so clear. We haven't even needed bathing suits it's so warm."

Jeremy hesitated. He thought it over when a normal young man his age wouldn't have. Slowly I climbed down and patted his leathery chest, "Well, if you change your mind let us know. You'd love it."

He sipped the Sprite in his hand and I walked around him.

It had taken a while to get used to the burns. Now I could look at him with a lie on my face that he couldn't read. It had taken much practice though.

"Is she sleeping still?"

I plopped down on a free chair. A squishy plastic one and nodded, "Yeah, Charlie too," I grabbed a Pepsi from the cooler on the floor. With the sun beating down on us and all the diving we had done, I needed fluids. If I had anymore Gatorade I was going to kill someone. I needed something bubbly.

"She's been sleeping a lot," Charles commented, he turned the air on his tank off and headed our way.

The boat slowly drifted, which Armando didn't seem to mind while he pulled the ladder up on the back. "Yeah, I'm hoping she's pregnant."

I choked on my soda and Jeremy made an 'awww' face, Charles looked at Armando as if he were insane, "You already married the most annoying woman in the United States. Are you a glutton for punishment?"

Without turning from his securing of the ladder, "Well dear Charles, that is the order of things. Dating, marriage, and children…"

I tossed Charles a Gatorade.

He caught it, never taking his eyes from Armando, "It's not my fault we're not married, she won't marry me!"

Armando looked my way.

I nodded the truth of it, "He speaks the truth."

Jeremy snickered when Armando commented, "Well, I wouldn't want to marry you either." The look Charles gave Armando was scathing to say the least. Since I was sorta to blame I felt the need to defuse the looks between the two men, "Can I drive back?"

Joking forgotten.

Both Charles and Armando looked to me, "No."

Like I was going to hit another dock. I was never going to live that down.


	2. Chapter 2

Study Guide Chapter 19 -- Inmate and Ex-offender Rights

_Victoria_

My rubber flip-flops squeaked on the floor in the hot market. Air conditioning? Don't be silly! One didn't need air conditioning in the South Caribbean in July! That was just for weaklings!

So I stood a little longer then I needed in front of the cooler, I was not a weakling. I just hadn't been this far south in forever.

When I came to the conclusion I would not find the spices for the fish in said freezer, I closed the door and continued my expedition, while Charles and Armando got beer across the street.

The dusty dirt street.

It was just like Belize.

I squeaked along down the aisle and found six different spices in the seven-aisle market. I grabbed two that looked pretty local. Local flavor was what we wanted.

Bottles in hand I squeaked over to the register.

Where an elderly woman full of flavor smiled a toothless grin and took the bottles, I smiled back, "Hi."

I paid her more then was needed and let her keep the rest.

Making her smile more.

As I headed out the doorway, no door needed, just strands of beads, I bumped into someone. Immediately I began stating my apologies in English, Spanish and the local French-like dialect. Only to hear my name.

"Victoria? Is that you?"

The voice was so familiar! Which was not a good thing. During _the five-year_ _vacation_ I had met many many people. Not all of who were good souls.

Hesitantly I turned and saw a once friendly face.

He had been nice…till he tried to kidnap me. But you know, what could you do? I guess I had some sort of freak magnet attached to me. I flashed my pearly whites, "No…you have me confused with someone else."

Panic was evident in my voice.

Shock was evident on his face. It was similar to the expression I had left him with. After all, I had kicked him in his man parts last time we had been together.

He whipped what were probably designer sunglasses off to look at me closer. "It is you!"

"No. Sorry, you must be looking for someone else." I then hurried across the dusty street in my semi-wet wrap dress that covered my bathing suit.

"Yes it is! You have that tattoo on your ankle…the Russian Star…Victoria!"

Quickly I turned and kicked him in the same place I had before, while avoiding a golfcart overloaded with locals. Who whistled at me. Damn I was good.

Carlos keeled over, much like last time, and I hurried to the sidewalk and down where our golf cart was parked. I hid behind the building where Armando and Charles had vanished into on the hunt for beer.

After a few moments Charles and Armando both walked out with a case of beer over each of their shoulders. Laughing about the deal they had gotten. Oh to be a man and amused so easily.

At the sight of me Charles grinned, "Hey cutie. You find some good stuff for the fish?"

"Oh yeah, come on, lets go. Can we go down the alley?"

Armando laughed, "I can drive this thing anywhere."

Wonderful, that was just super.

"Think we bought enough beer?" My lover inquired, serious in nature.

As if the question were as important as the Chicken vs. Egg question. To which I answered, "We have plenty! Lets not dilly-dally, we left Jeremy all alone with Sarah and Charlie, lets not punish him further now."

I hopped into the cart in the middle of the front bench seat. It was that old. Once the beer was loaded Armando hopped on the drivers side and Charles on the other side of me.

Off we went, leaving dust in our wake as we sped down the alley, narrowly avoiding another golf cart.

_Later…_

Somehow Armando didn't crash the golf cart and we made it to where both of us were staying. Kinda. Armando and Sarah's three-mast sailboat was anchored a mere fifteen feet offshore, in deep water. We were staying in a little bungalow on the beach that was so authentic it didn't even have air conditioning.

I was sensing a theme.

Armando drove the golf cart through the sand, how was a mystery to me, and parked it beside our bungalow. The man was amazing. Like Batman, but no shirt and tanned.

Charles kissed my cheek, "Come on. I want to get the fish done and give Charlie another snorkeling lesson."

I grabbed his blue swimming trunks before he could slide out of the cart. He turned and looked at me. A tad tanner from the sun and so handsome. I kissed him and told him, "Armando and I can handle the fish. You and Charlie snorkel around for a while. Spend some time together before you have to go pick Mack up."


	3. Chapter 3

41

_3._

_Charles_

Mack strolled out of the jail in the same clothes he had been drug inside in about 12 hours earlier, after a small barroom brawl. Him, along with the others involved had been taken in to cool off.

No charges.

No courtroom.

No bail.

Grenada was great.

There was no need to even call Ryan about Mack's little stay over with the local 5-0.

Board shorts, flip-flops, and one of the flowered Magnum PI shirts that was open. This was his vacation uniform. Floppy straw hat was gone. Mack must have lost it somewhere between the bar and his cell. He caught sight of my on the golf cart and waved, beer in his other hand. Odd, but we were in the Caribbean, maybe there was a beer machine in there.

He strolled right over, "Evening. Nice of you to drop by, I was wondering just where the hell we were staying in relation to this dump."

Mack hopped on the back of the golf cart.

"We saved you some fish, that's if you didn't get your fill of food in there," I informed him.

Waiting for a horde of locals who were in the road to move.

A face caught my eye in the crowd.

It was a familiar face. But I couldn't place where I had seen it before. Since I had nearly black tinted sunglasses I openly stared, but not in the man's direction. Bells were going off in my head.

"Mack, look at my two' o'clock. Who is that man."

Casually he dropped his head on the passenger side of the front seat, as if stretching. "The man in the khaki pants and baseball cap?"

That's the one, I nodded.

Mack sat back up and spread out over the back seat. "Isn't he on the wall?"

The wall?

Maybe that was where I had seen him. Our wall of wanted posters. We looked at it all the time.

"Let's follow him," I suggested.

Never one to disagree when faced with a potential threat Mack nodded his head and sipped his beer. Which I noticed was a brand from Belize. He seemed to favor that brand.

_hours later…_

Tori gave me a kiss and a look of genuine concern, "Did you boys get lost?" From across the massive bonfire we had found them at down the beach Sarah spat, "I told you they needed a map. Morons."

Mack had gotten rid of the beer and found a glass bottle of Sprite on our journey, which he was still nursing.

"No no, we just saw an old friend and got to chatting. We're going to see him tomorrow."

Mack nodded and dropped on the other side of Tori, who had commandeered an entire log to herself. Which she had sprayed down with bug spray to keep the mosquitoes away. "Ok, Charlie and I can go into town and shop then."

"No!"

She looked at me, "Why?"

I looked to Mack who was thinking too.

Jean-Carlos Baptist was staying in town. I didn't want either of them there while we were spying on him. Sarah I didn't really care about. While I thought of a good answer Mack inquired, "Speaking of him, where's the little man? It's a little dark for him to be running around the beach."

Tori looked around and pointed.

Pointed to a trail into the thick brush, "Armando took him to go see some glowing lizards and moss. Apparently they only come out after nine."

Mack nodded, he then added, "We'll be down there and Charlie wanted to get you something. You can't come and spoil the surprise."

"Really?" Tori asked, a smile on her face.

"Really," I asked Mack who smiled at me, further adding, "Yeah, we saw this amazing jewelry shop. Charles showed me this beautiful…I can't tell you anymore but you'll love it."

He was dead meat.

The smile dwindled when she looked to me, "It's not another ring is it?"

Behind her back I flipped Mack off. Then shook my head, "No. No. No, baby, it's something better. You'll love it."

The smile grew a tad.

She shrugged, "Ok. Charlie and I can swim tomorrow and explore the beach."

At that Mack stood, snickering, "See you in the morning, I'm going to go find some female company. Jeremy shouldn't be the only one getting lucky tonight."

Sarah made a noise of disgust, "Pig!"

I had forgotten she was over there.

Lain out in her lawn chair by the fire reading her Cosmo Magazine.

Mack kicked sand in her drink as he walked by.

_Later that night…_

The little bungalow had no plumbing, no A/C, it leaked when it rained and there were hammocks for beds. I had no clue how I talked Tori into staying there with Charlie with me. But I loved it.

There was no phone, no TV and no disturbances.

Best of all there was no Ryan poking in nose in. Sure Sarah was anchored offshore, but she had to row her ass ashore to visit and that wasn't happening unless the sailboat was on fire. Her mightiness didn't row. She made Armando or Charlie row.

Mack was down the beach…well, I wasn't where he was but his bungalow was down the beach.

Outside the view was stunning. In front of the bungalow was picturesque ocean and beaches. Virgin beaches. Behind was virgin forest. I had stepped outside sometime around midnight and sat down in the sand while Charlie and Tori slept.

The beach was just so peaceful.

The moon was high and full and shone on Sarah and Armando's sailboat. I watched the beach and listened to the jungle while I played with the diamond ring I had brought with me.

It was a carat and set in pink gold, simple and beautiful, like Tori. Who had refused to marry me for the past six months. Thinking it was just cause we were together again. Or that I was just proposing because of Charlie. Or even that I was proposing to do the honorable thing like other men.

We were living together like a married couple. We had started a family and there was no one else since I had found out about her back in Belize, not another soul.

So a few girls got the memo late and had showed up and called, they were quickly informed and turned away.

There would be no others while there was Tori.

Sometime during the vacation I was getting this ring on her. It was going to happen. It didn't mean we had to get married. I just wanted the security of seeing the ring on her finger. Knowing I put it on there and there was a semblance of a real family. There didn't have to be a ceremony. She'd already legally taken my last name. All the insurance and legal paperwork had been changed.

I wanted her and everyone to see that ring and know the level of my commitment. The male in me wanted everyone to know that she was my partner and lover, mother of my child and everything.

This stupid little ring was driving me crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

_4._

_Victoria_

"You know what, I don't understand you. You have Charles in the palm of your hand and you do nothing. Nothing!"

The jungle was beautiful.

While I had my camera and was snapping pictures like crazy, Sarah was hitting every bug in sight with bug spray. She had bathed in it pretty much. While she killed nature, she bitched about my not marrying Charles. She bitched about having to get up at ten to go on the nature trail. Then she bitched about the humidity, which apparently made her hair frizz up and made her skin glisten, not sweat, but glisten.

I pointed up into the canopy, "Look Charlie…see the bird."

With binoculars bigger then his hands my son pointed them upwards. Annoyed Sarah sighed loudly, and then sprayed something that buzzed by her head. "What kind is it Mom?"

I consulted the laminated sheet we had collected at the tour gift shop. Unable to figure out which one it was I handed him the sheet, "You see if you can find him sweetie."

Again she sighed loudly.

I glared at her, "Why are you even out here? You hate nature."

I knew why.

She hated being alone.

It wasn't a big deal. I didn't care that she tagged along with me. She had been home alone when she was a teenager and the house had been broken into. It was our father's house and he didn't have an alarm. Her mother, my stepmother, didn't see the need. Not even when other houses had been broken into. She had been tied up and gagged while they robbed the house, and found a few hours later when her mother got home. Since then she rarely stayed alone, anywhere.

She'd even brave the lush tropical forests of Grenada on a nature trail. With her poisonous bug spray.

"I love nature…this is just great and all…very green."

I made a face and looked back to Charlie. Who was now pointing the binoculars at a lizard a few feet away.

She smacked a bug on her calf, then hurried after me. "So how long is this little trail?"

To distract her I told her what had been on my mind for the past 12 hours, "I saw Carlos yesterday."

Sarah dropped her bug spray. "_Excuse me?_"

"In the market after we got back. He recognized me."

She hurriedly picked up the deet, God forbid another bug fly by when she was unarmed. "What did he say?"

I followed Charlie.

Nature trail forgotten.

"Nothing really, I kicked him in the jewels and hauled ass."

She sighed and swore, "Son of a bitch."

"Sarah!" I scolded, I didn't want Charlie picking up any more bad language.

She then gave me a look, "Victoria! The man is, was, obsessed with you. He tried to kidnap you. I see this as a possible problem. Getting kidnapped could ruin this vacation."

I shot her a dirty look and followed my son as he chased the lizard down the dirt trail. I couldn't even enjoy the beauty of the forest around me. Which pissed me off, "Should I tell Charles?"

"NO!"

I looked over at her while she sprayed an ant mound. She added while intent at her task, "That was then and this is now. We just have to avoid Carlos. It can't be that hard. Charles doesn't need to know what happened when you two were separated. That's need to know information."

I remembered exactly what happened.

_Two years ago…_

_France._

I had run the two miles all the way home without stopping. If I stopped there was a chance that he would catch up to me, or find me. I wouldn't risk that especially with Charlie, asleep in his carriage. Who was used to bumpy rides in the car thanks to Sarah, so he didn't wake.

I ran the two miles in about eight minutes, it had to be a record.

I didn't even have to go up the stairs to our flat, Sarah was outside with the phone, yakking away when I ran up. She spotted me and told someone, "I gotta go, I'll call you later."

She hung up.

Then put her hand on her hip and informed me, "That Carlos dude called here five times in the past ten minutes. You better do something about him. This is getting weird. Every time I go outside he's there. Or one of his little cronies. He's always calling and sending shit. It's weird Victoria."

I was unable to catch my breath.

I heaved over and gasped.

Which Sarah apparently took as a cue to continue talking, "I think you should screw keeping our secret and press for a restraining order. I don't care what kind of criminal he is. He can kiss my ass."

At least the roses were coming in nice.

I kept gasping and she kept talking.

"I mean seriously. We've only been here two months and he's turned into a crazy obsessed stalker ex-boyfriend that neither of us have dated. That's not cool."

Finally able to get my breath, I gasped between words, "He…tried…to…kid…nap…me…"

Sarah dropped the phone and ran down the path to me. "Are you ok? How's Charlie?"

"We're…fine…we…need…to…leave…"

"I'll get the car!" Off she ran, up the walk and into the flat for the keys. And likely her purse.

I had my purse.

We had no personal belongings. We knew better then to buy stuff. Whenever we had to quick leave it got left behind. Our lives held everything we needed and we always had them on us.

The baby bag was in the stroller.

_Present…_

_Grenada._

"Bedside's Victoria, I have a gun and can shoot him now," Sarah added, finished with killing ants. She had moved onto a tarantula that had crawled into a hole in the ground.

I stared, speechless.

"Who gave you a gun?"

With a roll of her eyes, "Armando. For our anniversary. Duh."

I rolled my eyes and she dug through her purse.

"See!"

Oh my God, it was huge.

Sarah held it proudly, "Same one Clint Eastwood had in 'Dirty Harry'. This is the most powerful handgun sold. Beautiful isn't it? I shot a opossum with this thing, there wasn't a piece bigger then a thumbtack left-over."

Then she remembered, "I have an extra box of bullets in my bag too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: Woohoo! Feedback! Thanks for the reviews and am thrilled that everyone seems to like the story so far. There is a Mack story in my mind but I am still working it out, it's not ready to be typed yet. Idea's, suggestions, and feedback are most welcome! Enjoy!_

_5._

_Charles._

"You bought that woman a gun?"

Armando made a face at me as he opened the door to Jean Carlos's hotel room. Jeremy was keeping watch while Mack followed our card-carrying-cartel-member-friend. "She's terrified of being left alone. So I taught her to shoot and armed her. It's only fair."

Arming a woman who was crazier then Hitler.

"Fair to who," I demanded.

He ignored that as the door opened to his skillful hands. We waited for noises, none came. So I slowly walked in with the weapon I had told Victoria was at home in hand, I never went anywhere without something that fired bullets.

With a peek around the room I went into the bathroom, peeked behind the shower curtain and then in the closet before I gave Armando the _all-clear_ signal. He came in and shut the door.

Which had just a single lock.

One had to love the island culture.

While I went through the bathroom and closet, Armando went through everything else.

I had found the man was obviously obsessed with his hair. He had more products then Victoria. He also had a portable manicure and pedicure kit. But an entire box of condoms.

Before I got to dig through his closet Armando called for me.

I moseyed on over and took the photo album from my brother-in-law's outstretched hand. It was weighty and on the cover was a picture of Victoria.

My heart went cold.

When I flipped through I saw picture after picture after picture of Victoria in what looked like France. Pictures taken at distances through a high-powered lens. And pictures of Charlie.

Towards the back were pictures of receipts for gifts and meals.

Armando was silent as he continued going through the desk. He bumped the laptop that came out of sleep mode. Sure enough the desktop wallpaper was of Tori and Charlie.

Finally Armando looked to me and said, "This could be a problem."

_Noon…_

"We're positive it's him," I told Colonel Ryan over the pay phone. Who had been pretty surprised to receive a call on his cell phone from me.

His voice was clear as day.

"And you are one hundred percent positive that it is your cousin? We cannot have grandma getting her hopes up over nothing again."

I shielded my face from the sun.

Of all the days to leave my glasses on the boat. "I would never forget family."

"Very well, keep an eye on your cousin while I contact your brothers."

"Will do. I'll be in touch." I hung up the greasy phone and walked over to the table Jeremy and Mack were seated at, having lunch. It was Armando's turn to follow Carlos around. Since he was from Belize he fit in more then Vacation Mack, in his flowered tops and board shorts.

I dropped into my white plastic chair and grabbed my Grape Fanta.

"Did you forget to tell Ryan something?"

Jeremy continued to devour his greasy cheeseburger, but listened. I stole some of his fries, "For all we know he thinks she's dead. Why worry Ryan?"

Not believing me Mack looked around the bar / grill. "He's not going to ship her off anymore. That'll only work once on someone my friend."

Jeremy quickly jumped in.

Which was good.

I was about to go across the wooden food stained table and hurl Mack into the dusty street.

"Shouldn't we be concerned as to what exactly he's doing here? And making sure he doesn't see her? We don't need this island turning into a war zone over Vicky."

Both Mack and I agreed, but we both told him, "Victoria."

She had come to tolerate Tori.

Vicky was a fighting word.

"Whatever, the point is he shouldn't know she's here. This shouldn't be a problem."

I nodded, I really hoped so.

Mack jumped in his plastic chair. The cheap kind that's legs moved whenever the person in them turned. He pulled a cell phone from the pocket of his Magnum PI shirt. Mack looked at the caller id and informed us, "Why it's Armando. Excuse me gentlemen."

Whatever, I grabbed a few more fries and peeked down the street at the crystal blue ocean.

Mack didn't say hello.

All he said was, "We're on our way." Then he hung up and threw some money on the table. "He's on our way to the bungalow, he's on the beach."


	6. Chapter 6

_6._

_Victoria_

Jeremy appeared as Sarah carried me out of the nature trail. My ankle was badly strained due to her. Therefore she did not complain about hauling my ass down the trail and through the jungle. Charlie carried her bug spray. I got her purse, which had her weapon, which had to weigh a ton.

Sarah stopped.

Jeremy made a face, "Oh my God! What happened Victoria? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the witchdoctor."

Seeing as I had tumbled down the side of the nature trail into a thorn patch and through a termite mound, I might have needed a band aide or two. Sarah was silent and Charlie announced, "Auntie Sarah shoved Mommy down the ledge when the snake came!"

Again, Sarah was silent.

The young man's eyes widened, "Was that the gunfire I heard from you?"

"Snake went bye-bye," Charlie added.

"It could have been poisonous," Sarah announced. To which I reminded her, "It was dead."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"A monkey was eating it," I offered. But not rudely, she was feeling bad enough that she wasn't complaining about sweating. So I didn't want to guilt her. Instead I asked of dear Jeremy, "So! Did you happen to bring some Tylenol? Or Ouzo? Or hell, anything resembling a walking stick?"

My ankle was already swollen to the size of a baseball. I was covered in scratches, bruises and a few bug bites. Not to forget the cuts. There was a nice one somewhere on my back that was bleeding. Along with one on the top of my head. Both were bleeding.

"Why don't I carry you for a while?" Jeremy offered only to be shot down by Sarah, "Victoria weighs more then you."

That was enough of her good deeds.

I wiggled off her back, I had gained weight living back with Charles. Not a lot, but enough so I was now healthier. I happened to weigh more then Sarah too. Who let me down…not so graciously. I landed in a pile on the soft rich soil of the shaded tropical forest. But it still hurt.

"You dropped her!" Jeremy announced.

Which I had already figured out. But I handed Sarah her purse and sat up, praying to God that the cuts weren't getting infected. "Where are you shoes?" Jeremy asked and I laughed, then pointed, "Somewhere in there." I then told Sarah, "You owe me a pair of shoes. I loved those shoes. Dad bought me those shoes."

Charlie sat down beside me.

I wrapped an arm around him and told Jeremy, "Go find a wheel barrel. We'll stay here."

With a scathing look at Jeremy, Sarah added, "Well go on. We're not getting any younger."

_Two hours later…_

Between Sarah and Jeremy, they carried me, since apparently no one on the island owned a wheel barrel. It took a while to get back to the golf cart and then Sarah drove so fast to get back, she hit a bump, sending both Jeremy and myself off the back at a impressive speed and height, if I do say so myself.

Jeremy landed on a pile of old mattresses waiting for delivery. I landed on the ground.

This was turning out to be a crappy day.

I merely rolled onto my back and waited for a car to run me over. Which never happened, Jeremy deftly leapt to his feet and helped me to mine. By that time Sarah had realized we had fallen off and turned around.

"Maybe I should drive," he suggested.

I managed to brush some dust off me. As well as holding my tongue. What came out of my mouth was different from what I was thinking, "I'm going to need to stop at a bar."

_Later that day…_

After my trip to the bar we went home and I hopped into the hammock, and went to sleep. Yes, I hopped. After a mere five Long Island Ice Tea's, I could have cart wheeled into the hammock.

Needless to say my nap was superb.

Sometime later Charles woke me up. He tapped my arm and shook me. I woke up and noticed there was no hangover. So I asked, "Am I still drunk?"

He gave me a smile.

Stroked my hair from my face, "How do you feel?"

How did I feel?

"Fantastic," was my answer after I thought it over for a second. Which made him laugh, "Yeah, you're still a little buzzed." His fingertips found the cut on my head and probed. When he brought them before his face they weren't bloody. Woohoo, the bleeding stopped. Life was looking up!

He perched in the hammock beside me and asked, "Does the name Jean-Carlos Baptist mean anything to you?"

Never heard of that name before. "Nope."

He took something from his pocket, "What about this picture?" He held up what appeared to be a wanted poster. Carlos was on the picture. Which made me gasp, "Carlos!"

"You know him?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I met him when we were in France, beautiful country. They have the best pastries. Have I ever told you that?" A small smile crossed his face. He put the picture away in his pocket and stood. "Ok, lets get you cleaned up before the booze wears off."

Well that was a grand idea!

I hopped off the hammock and landed in a heap, apparently the booze interfered with my motor functions. Who knew? Maybe that was why I didn't drink?


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Ok, well I had to do a one shot involving Jack Skinner from "The Guardian

_7._

_Mack_

They were sickening.

Sarah and Armando.

He was feeding her desert by hand.

It was like watching a cheesy cheap romance movie and being unable to leave. I needed pokers to gouge out my eyes. Across from me was another sight for my newly divorced eyes. Which was almost as sickening but more guilty. Guilt, guilt, and more guilt.

At least Jeremy didn't evoke any emotions in me. He was busy chasing Charlie around the massive sailboat. Wearing the child out.

"Exactly how many rock's did you bounce off of when you fell down the embankment?"

Victoria made a face as Charles helped rub Neosporin in her cuts. The poor woman was so bruised she couldn't move without hurting. Charles had helped her onto the boat, I had cut up the fish we had for dinner, Jeremy made her coffee and now Charles was tending to her wounds again.

"I have no Earthly idea," she said tiredly.

I looked to Charles who was avoiding my look like the plague. Which I didn't really blame him. Had I been in his shoes and found out that an International Fugitive and Cartel Member had the hots for the mother of my child, I'd be unhappy.

Especially considering he was aware of where the vacation house was and that she was on the island.

But hey, every vacation had a snag or two.

"And your absolutely sure it was an accident," I asked one last time.

She nodded and winced.

I then looked back to Charles, "Why don't you two kids go find a bed and breakfast that has a hot tub? Spend the night. Let her muscles relax. Send her to a spa tomorrow. We can handle Charlie."

_Much later that night…_

Armando had moved said sailboat to a different and just as remote place. Thus allowing us peace of mind.

Inside of aforementioned sailboat was Armando's playroom that had toys, weapons, and electronics that he stole from the cave upon his retirement from the Unit and the Army. He was on the satellite phone he had stolen with Ryan, while I looked over satellite maps of Jean-Carlos's compound from a field laptop, one he had also stolen. Jeremy was seated on a crate labeled AMMO, eating Beefaroni from a can.

"Yes Sir, I think that we can get in tonight without detection…yes I have equipment to tap his phones…we will, you have a nice night sir," and at that Armando hung up the phone. He looked to me, "Do we have some full air tanks?"

I crossed my arms and leant against the desk beside me, "Sure. But we can't exactly move this yacht and the house is on the other side of the island. And I'm no SEAL."

"Don't worry Mack, I stole a Zodiac."

Why was I not surprised?


	8. Chapter 8

Lecture Chapter 18 -- Special Category Offenders

_8._

_Victoria_

I couldn't sleep.

It didn't matter that Charles was next to me, Carlos was near and that scared me. The man was not stable.

For some odd reason, not even the snoring men sound asleep beside me comforted me. Really it should have. Charles was more then able to take care of both me and Charlie, but that would require me telling him about what went on when Sarah and I were gone. Which wasn't happening.

We had decided to just move on.

That was the best thing to do. So what if there was no chance of sleep on my vacation. Sleep was for losers anyway. So very carefully I slid from bed and made sure Charles wasn't woken. I even stayed still for a good two minutes to be sure.

I then grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand and hurried into the bathroom of the inn we were staying in. Which was adorable. Had a beautiful view of the ocean and a great Jacuzzi tub.

I locked myself in, plopped gently down on the toilet and called my Dad. Knowing the time was off a few hours. But he never cared. I got him on his personal cell on the third ring.

He sounded near chirpy.

Perky even.

Probably on his third pot of coffee.

"Evening cutie. How's the vacation?"

I didn't draw out what I was thinking, play around and make him guess why I called or how I felt. Daddy Ryan never needed that. He was a straight to the point man.

Like when I told him I was pregnant with Charlie, I just told him.

Or when I backed his jeep into a telephone pole, I just told him.

So I just told him what I was feeling. "Daddy…something still isn't right with Charles and me."

There was no pause.

As if we had never stopped this conversation, one we had before a few times since I was back. "How so," he questioned, clearly doing something else.

If there was one thing he could do he could multi-task.

Like the time he'd had a two hour-long conversation with me while at his yearly physical. The whole physical.

"There is still that wall there Daddy. I can't open up to him like I could before."

"Have you tried just telling him," he inquired.

I heard male voices in the background.

He was at his poker game with the three other base colonels.

"No."

More background chatter came.

So I added, "Daddy, it's like we're having to rebuild everything. We've changed so much…what if we have changed too much and are no longer compatible?"

I heard Daddy excuse himself.

There was noise as he walked somewhere less noisy, then he told me, "Victoria, honey, what is else is on your mind?"

Had it been Sarah or anyone else I would have lied.

Since I was on the phone with a walking lie detector, he could sense a lie from around the globe, I told him the truth. "Daddy. I'm trying to put my life together and rebuild our relationship, and he wants to get married. I'm not even divorced yet and he wants to get married."

There was silence.

Followed by, "He doesn't know about the Legionnaire?"

Silence was my answer.

"Victoria!"

"Oh don't take that tone with me Daddy, we decided to step forward. Plus you try telling him that. It'd crush his heart. And you're in charge of finding him and getting the annulment for me."

Quickly he snapped, "Which I'm working on. Do you have any idea how many Legionaries there are?"

Yeah yeah.

"Ok…I'm just…it's hard Daddy."

Then came the Daddy Ryan, no longer the Colonel Ryan, who told me while I stared at a waterfall painted on a feather from the toilet, "It will be hard. But you're strong and have people who love you to see you through this."

I wiped the tears away and listened as Charles tossed and turned. "Thanks Daddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

9

_9._

_Charles_

"Welcome back loser." Was how Sarah greeted me when I boarded the sailboat the next morning, minus Victoria. Seated on the deck in the Captain's chair sipping some sort of fruit smoothie, with a massive straw hat on, bigger then life 70's sunglasses, and her bathing suit, red, with a matching sarong.

"You should be careful, in some parts of the world you would be killed for saying that to me," I greeted her back.

"This isn't one of those countries, dumbass."

She had never liked me.

Not once.

Ever since the day I had met her. She was usually a bitch but, she had never taken to me really. She flipped me off while sipping her smoothie. Our moment over, I walked over to Mack, who was having a conversation with Armando.

Both men looked at me.

Mack inquired, "Where's your better half?"

"I dropped her off at a spa. She'll be done by noon. How'd the recon go?"

Mack's red eyebrow's rose.

"Which spa," Armando questioned.

From their nervous looks alone I deduced something was very wrong. "The one with the frog on the sign."

Both men shared a look.

"Why," I asked.

"That's where Jeremy is keeping an eye on Carlos at."

Somehow I was not surprised.

_The spa…_

Our trusty golf cart carried us to the spa in record time. It was a good-sized spa made of stone, plus other natural materials. There was a hand painted sign by an American Artist outside with a spiffy looking frog on it.

Jeremy's rusty bicycle was parked by the sign.

Armando nudged my arm, pointed to the parking lot, and told me, "I'll go look for his car."

Nodding, I hopped from the cart. With Mack mere feet behind me we ran up the stone walk and into the cool air-conditioned lobby, which was huge, tropical and had a waterfall.

"Can I help you?"

We turned and saw a native looking lady in a red polo shirt and khaki's, her hair pulled back in a bun. A smile plastered on her face.

"I need to see my wife…what room is she in?"

"Her name?"

"Victoria Ryan," Mack told her hastily, looking around.

The desk lady never got the chance to type her name in. I heard her screaming from within the spa. Mack looked to me and I nodded, "Where's that coming from?"

Confused she answered, "The pool's. Stay here, I'll call for security."

Oh yeah, that was so happening.

Mack almost beat me to the doors that lead down a hall, which was full of doors to various rooms, each closed with a flower native to Grenada painted on it. Lush jungle scene's were painted on the walls and the ceiling had twinkle lights as well as lit butterflies hanging. Soothing noises that didn't drown out Victoria's yelling.

We hurried toward the noises and the commotion of something falling. Something with glass that shattered on the floor. Mack procured his weapon from somewhere in his board shorts. I didn't have mine. I was on vacation. It was on the boat. Locked up. Which was the last time I was listening to Sarah.

The door at the end of the hall swung open and Tori came running out wrapped in a towel, a robe in hand. Dark hair hanging loose and dancing right above her shoulders. She was still shouting, not noticing us yet. "Get away from me Carlos! I mean it…stay away, I'm with someone now!"

"Stay here," I hissed to Mack.

Who fell into a doorway and crouched. I made extra care to stay out of his line of fire. So I jogged on over as the man in question came out of the room, holding a white towel on his bleeding arm. He was near hysterics, "No! You can't, what about us! What about Charlie? We can be a family!"

Oh there would be none of that.

"Victoria, honey?"

Her head snapped my way so fast she could have given herself whiplash. Fear and relief filled her face. Strands of wet hair clung to her cheek.

Jean-Carlos had a similar look on his face.

She hurried to my side and grabbed my arm smelling of sweet flowers, her skin was hot to the touch.

"Who's he!" Jean-Carlos demanded, his tone rising considerably.

There was no need for her to talk.

I stepped right in front of her and informed this man, since I was on vacation he was just a man, "Her husband. And you are?"

He reacted as if he'd been slapped.

He tried to peer around me at her, "Is this true!?" Which was uncalled for. I placed both my hands on his chest and gave him a good shove back, which sent him onto the floor, "It's true." Again he tried to look around me so I put my foot on his sternum, "_Eyes up here, Jean-Carlos_." I pressed down and made it a little more difficult for him to breath as the red shirted security squad showed up. So I knelt down and told him, "Stay the hell away from her or I'll kill you. _Do you understand that?_"

The look alone told me he didn't.

Hands fell on my shoulder and I added, "I'll see you later."

_Noon…_

We'd walked along the beach to where the sailboat was anchored off shore, along the way we spotted a beach side restaurant. Which was no more then a massive palm leave topped pavilion with a bar and some plastic tables.

One such table held the five of us.

Right by the ocean so we got the breeze and occasionally some spray.

Needless to say we stopped for a drink which turned into lunch when we smelled the BBQ.

Victoria held a plastic fork near her lips, Mack however was eating the same thing with his fingers. A look of disbelief was on her face, "So you boys are using the vacation time to spy on Jean-Carlos?"

Jeremy was on his second helping of the BBQ and his third Rum-Punch.

Needless to say he would not be driving the golf cart back.

"Not the whole vacation," I added.

Her look was not pleased.

Mack voiced his solution, "All I'm saying is we should put Sarah in a boat and send her to his compound, she can belittle him for an hour maybe two, by that time he'll beg for arrest. But Armando doesn't like that plan."

"Does no one at this table like my wife?"

Victoria raised her hand, "I like her."

"It doesn't count if you're sister's," Mack told her, his mouth full of food. He speared another piece of killer pork while I told her, "Victoria, we're going diving this afternoon. We'll still have fun honey."

A look of disbelief crossed her face, "Please don't tell me we're diving in his cave. I hate cave diving."

Cave?

Mack and Armando seemed at the same loss I was. Jeremy asked, "What cave?"


	10. Chapter 10

10

_10._

_Tori._

It was close to two that afternoon when the sound of screaming woke me up.

Sarah screaming.

It took me a few moments to remember where I was…on the deck of the boat in a hammock. I then tried to determine where the screaming came from. It came from away…far off…shore?

I hopped out of the hammock stiffly, "Sarah?"

The bloodcurdling scream continued.

I ran across the deck and spotted her on the shore a good thirty feet off. She was sitting and holding her foot.

"Sarah!" I shouted. Knowing it was serious since she was on the sand. The dirty filthy sand without her towel. She was obviously in peril. Thinking she was near death I dove from the sailboat and into the crystal clear ocean. Then I swam to shore in my jeans and wife beater.

I ran from the warm water when I was able and to her side, the fine white sand sticking to me.

"What happened Sarah?"

She held her foot, which I managed to wrench from her to see a perfect circle. She cried, "Has it rotted off yet?"

Tears streamed down her face.

The sound of someone else jumping off the boat didn't distract me.

"What'd you step on," I demanded.

Finally she sobbed, "A sting ray!"

A ray?

Dear God. I dropped her foot in the powdery sand and wiped my wet hair from my face. "I told you not to be walking in the shallows without water shoes!" She then moaned and sat up, grabbing her wounded foot. Glaring at me.

Mack dropped beside me.

I looked to the wet man, "She was stung by a ray."

His eyes widened.

"Pee on her foot would you?"

He began to unfasten his shorts and Sarah sat straight up, "There will be no peeing on me! Keep those pants on buddy!"

She was almost as impossible as my son. I rubbed my face and got sand on it. "Sarah. The urine will neutralize the poison. If not I have no clue where the nearest hospital is."

She looked at me as if I had suggested she cut off her leg. "Yeah, that's not happening, fetch the golf cart Mr. Wee-wee."

"Charles and your husband have it, Mouth."

They did have it, they were off filling up air tanks. Who knew where Jeremy and Charlie were, last I knew they were posing as a father and son on vacation to pick up chicks.

My son was now an accessory.

She screamed and fell onto her side again. Rolling in the sand in misery. Mack reached out and grabbed her neck, no sooner had he grabbed it did she slump back completely in the sand, out like a light.

"What was that!"

He began to unlace his shorts, "Pressure point. Hold up her foot for me."

When she woke up she was going to be so pissed off. But I grabbed her foot and held the pedicured foot up. I did turn my head. Unable to watch. "Make it quick Mack, and don't get any on me…please."

She was going to be so pissed.

Literally.

Who knew this was a peril of a vacation in paradise?


	11. Chapter 11

11

_11._

_Charles._

In the matter time that it took things to go to hell, you would have thought that we were on a mission, or in Iran again. I was inside the little shack paying for the air while Charlie hid around my ankle, after all there was an iguana outside. My son was afraid of a lizard. While Armando was hauling the tanks outside to the ride.

After quickly doing the math in my head I overpaid by a good eight dollars, the sound of gunshots came from outside.

Gunshots in paradise?

It could not be right.

Yet, it was the distinct sound of a shotgun. I would recognize it anywhere. So I shoved my wallet in my pocket and peered out the doorway.

Door? Scuba Shacks didn't have doors.

There in the sand a mere ten feet away was Armando. The blood didn't even register. I grabbed my son and threw him at the clerk, ordering him to hide, take my son and hide in the back. I shoved them back as voices came closer.

"Is that him?"

Then there was another voice.

"No, that's the sister's husband you killed idiot! The one Carlos wants dead is the smaller one."

I shoved a display in front of the door that the clerk ran in with Charlie. Then I ran to the wall display of dive knives and harpoon guns.

"Look in the shop for him, I'll go around the side of this shithole." One of the voices said while I watched the door, loading the harpoon gun with still and skilled hands. I didn't even have to look at the gun to properly load it. How scary was that?

I the pulled the weapon up and watched a local looking man walk in. Dressed in board shorts and beads in his hair. He was maybe twenty. I let him step in. He held a shotgun in his hands.

Without pause I stepped from behind the display and aimed the hunting weapon in my hand for his head. I didn't miss.

I stepped around him and loaded another harpoon in the gun. Then weaseled my way out and around the straw beach side shack. Avoiding the bloody still sight of my brother-in-law. At the sight of the other one who had a bat I whistled, he turned, and I shot him with a harpoon too.

_An hour later…_

The sailboat was gone.

It was gone.

I looked around for any sign of what happened, anything at all would do. There was not even a disturbance in the sand. Nothing. I ran a bloody hand through my hair and felt panic begin to rise.

There was no way they had found out about Armando and headed to the hospital to collect the body.

I looked to the woods and the sand.

Not a single sign anywhere.

"Dad. Where's Mommy and Auntie Sarah?"

Charlie looked curiously up at me. His curls had been shaved off and he sported a closely cropped hair cut since two hours ago. He looked so innocent and calm. Like children were supposed to look.

"They took the boat to clean it," I lied.

What was I supposed to tell him? I'd lost his mother at the most inopportune moment. That wouldn't due at all.

"Oh…so we don't need to meet up at the meet up place?"

I looked back to my son, "What meet up place?"

"Like when we traveled all around. If something was wrong, we'd meet up at the Catholic Church. Mommy said if I got lost or something bad happened to go and hide in the one named after the bird here."

_Later…_

Once I found this church my son spoke of I carried him in and saw a sight that was not a pretty sight.

I followed the blood trail back into office where Mack was, seated at the desk using the phone. Sarah's limp body was on the desk. Her foot swollen and purple. Both were soaked and he was nursing what appeared to be a stab wound in his left arm. At the sight of me he hung up the phone. I put Charlie down on the floor and kicked the door closed. "What happened? Where's Victoria?"

Mack looked at the blood that covered my arms and chest, "Whose blood is that?"

I looked to Sarah.

Mack followed my gaze and then looked me in the eye, "How bad?"

"He's dead," I told him.

It looked like someone had socked him in the gut. But he took it well and told me, "They took her."

"Where?"

He shrugged and looked to Charlie, "We need to find Jeremy. Someone has to watch these two while we go after her."

Last I knew he had dropped Charlie off after picking up three American college students. Mack rubbed his bloody arm and told me, "Try and wake her up, I'll try his phone."

I looked at Victoria's sleeping blonde haired sister and wished she wasn't here. Wished I didn't have to tell her that her husband was gone. I shoved what would be some more emotional baggage aside and began to shake her wet body.

"What happened to the boat," I asked.

"They took it," he told me, phone on his ear.

I began to shake her some more.

Nothing.

When Mack got Jeremy on the phone, urgency struck, so I covered her mouth and nose.

"…so hurry up and get here, Jeremy, we have serious problems," Mack was ordering him over the churches phone.

Sarah woke quickly and gasped as the door to the churches office opened. A nun and priest stepped in and froze at the sight of us all. Sarah shoved my hand aside, gasped, held her throat, looked around, and began to complain, "Where the hell am I?"


	12. Chapter 12

12

_12._

_Victoria._

For once in my life I was thrilled to have been made to watch action flicks, drug with Ryan to all sorts of Army training events, and a resident of a military base.

I fought like my life depended on it, which it did in a way. I had disabled three of the men who had drug me from the boat, kicking and screaming, literally. The small one hit me with the stun gun he'd popped Mack with. Sneaky bastard. He then had the audacity to tape my hands behind my back. So not cool.

By the time I came around and was able to control my muscle's the boat was just bouncing along the rim of the island.

Whoever was driving did not understand the concept of a squall. Which ended up in rain pouring into the small speedboat, and myself sliding all around the floor of it, whilst pretending to sleep.

When I slept they didn't notice me.

They were too concerned with staying in the boat while it bounced off waves, and fought through the small storm. We were hardly in deep water and the boat full of men were freaking.

When a cell phone hit the floor mere inches away from my foot. Followed by a wave that sent me into the side of the boat, I grabbed it in my mouth. It was even in a zip lock bag.

Someone had a cell phone get wet before. Someone on the boat was smart. I'd have to thank them later.

Sneakily, I peeked back.

No one was on the back of the boat.

Nothing but twin engines.

While the ocean was a tad more then choppy, I had no desire to be taken wherever they were taking me, likely to Carlos's. That wasn't happening.

Riskily I lifted my head.

The five men were clinging to the boat by the bow. Even the Captain was clinging as he fought to control it.

No one was watching me.

For some odd reason I remembered an old Oprah episode on what to do if kidnapped, never get taken to a second location. Which sounded like a very good piece of information. So I let myself slide down toward the engine, rolled on my back, held the plastic zipper bag firmly in my teeth, and I jumped off the speeding boat and into the rock hard blue sea.

It was like hitting concrete.

But I wasted no time.

Once I fought to the choppy surface and could spot the island through the rain, a mere half-mile off, I began to swim.

Bag firmly in my teeth.

When the ocean became too choppy I would dive under and kick my feet quite hard. It wasn't long before I heard their screams, and spotted the boat turn around and backtracked.

I spent most the time after that under the surface, coming up only to fill my lungs.

The boat even passed above me once.

I however stayed beneath the surface by holding onto a piece of coral, with my bound hands, a true feat! Sure it cut up my wrists and burnt my skin, but the whole possibility of being kidnapped was a strong incentive to ignore the burning and scratches.

It looked so much easier in movies. Damn Hollywood.

Once the boat looked far enough off I hauled my butt back up, took a noisy breath that was masked by the rain, and swam on my back toward the beach. Keeping an eye on the boat.

Only when my hands brushed sand did I roll onto my feet, phone still in its bag in my mouth. Quite an accomplishment. I was proud. I got onto my feet all wet and sandy, hearing their voices as they spotted me, I hauled ass into the jungle of Grenada.

While it rained, which hopefully would wash the sand out of my cleavage since I couldn't reach.

_Two hours later…_

The whole being bound was getting old. How it was sexy was beyond me. I'd been walking around the rainforest of the tropical island, in the rain, hands tied behind my head, looking for any sign of life, which wasn't happening.

Maybe I would have been better on the boat?

Somehow I doubted that.

After a while of wandering I dropped down on a rotted log and dropped the baggie out of my mouth. It fell on the ground.

Using my bare feet I opened the bag.

Dumped the phone out.

Flipped open the cell phone and stared at it. How was I going to get numbers punched?

My gaze traveled all around until I decided I'd have to use a twig or my tongue.

While I hunted for a suitable stick I thought of who to call.

Sarah? No. I had no idea where her phone was and how much battery this one had.

Ryan? A good choice.

I found a stick and picked it up off the ground with my teeth. Using that I punched in his office phone and prayed he was at work so I could be traced, and hopefully rescued, that would have been nice.

I hated camping.


	13. Chapter 13

13

_13._

_Half an hour later…_

Jeremy hurried into the church office.

Where he found Mack and Charles looking very unhappy, bloody, and sick. He looked to Charlie who sat on the floor, quiet, sensing the somber mood. Once the door closed behind him Mack ordered him, "You are going to take Charlie and go to the nearest airport and go home."  
Jeremy blinked, "Excuse me?"

Wasting no time Charles picked his son up, kissed the top of his head, and informed the young man, "Armando's dead and Victoria was kidnapped."

Jeremy's eyes got bigger.

"And Sarah just took off on us," Mack added.

Jeremy backed into a chair and sat, before he could argue to be involved Charles told him, "Take Charlie home. He needs to get out of here and somewhere safe. Once we get Victoria we're heading home."

"What about Sarah?"

"Yeah, her too," Mack muttered.

**XXX**

Sarah walked numbly down the dusty street and managed to bottle everything inside, for now.

Later she would grieve.

First, she had to find her sister.

Second, she had to kill the man responsible for making her the world's youngest widow, naturally.

She'd heard Ryan on the phone and knew Charles and Mack were going to find Victoria. She knew this Carlos guy was going to try and find her too. So she was going to stop him she decided.

When she spotted a golf cart running she climbed in and sped off, heading toward the other side of the island, where Carlos's mansion was. After a brief stop at the sporting store. With enough luck she could beat Mack and Charles to the mansion, which was what she was hoping for.


	14. Chapter 14

14

_14._

_Charles_

_Two hours later…_

It didn't take us long to find her trail when we were close to the coordinates Ryan had given us.

There were many footprints. Ground was disturbed and there were drops of blood, the occasional shell casing, and broken limbs, ripped leaves, and a general silence in the dense rainforest.

Hours passed as we followed the trail deep into the forest.

They were chasing her and she was just running blindly. Victoria was lost, there was no question about that. Especially knowing her, she was the woman who got lost at Disney World. The woman I loved could get lost at Target.

Mack grabbed my wrist.

I stopped, he pointed, and we got down.

What did he see?

I listened and waited as the sound of feet drew nearer.

Then we heard the voice of Jean-Carlos. "Well, where is she?"

Followed by the voice of one of his men, who was obviously frustrated, "Carlos, it will take us some time to track her. She has found a stream. We are no longer sure which way she is heading."

I peered over a mossy rotted fallen log. Seeing the cartel owner and an obviously worn henchman. Carlos held himself with such poise one could have mistaken him for George Washington.

Carlos waved the man off.

Carlos was obviously off his meds.

"Just find her a bring her to me. And the child. My child. He will become my son and we will have many more."

His henchman just nodded, knowing there was no arguing. I fought the urge to get up and pummel Carlos. Charlie was my son. Not his.

Carlos then inquired, "Did your men succeed in killing that man?"

He shook his head, "No. We accidentally killed her brother-in-law. The sister's husband."

Completely unaffected Carlos waved him off again, "Make sure you kill this man. I want nothing to come between Victoria and myself."

Mack's hand grabbed my shoulder and I realized I was trembling with rage.

"Yes sir."

"I must go. It appears that there is a fire at my house. Bring her to me when you find her and find my son." At that the delusional man headed back the way he came. The other man, obviously hired help headed toward the stream we heard in the distance of the lush forest.

Mack pointed to the north.

I nodded, we'd split up. Then I held up three fingers, plan three. He nodded and we separated.

_Early that evening…_

I had picked up her trail when the stream turned into a river. She had climbed out onto some rocks. Stumbled more like it from the looks of the mud, blood, and water she had left behind.

She'd run up the shore and along the shallows. Every once in a while she'd run in some mud or sand, leaving the hint of a trail. Which I washed away, or destroyed as I followed her.

They were behind us, I heard them. But they were slowing down because of me. By now Mack would have turned around and headed back, having found no trail of her he'd backtrack. Follow me.

I just had to find Victoria.

Rocks up ahead that thinned out the river into a very wide stream, the dropped into a pool made me stop.

It wasn't the massive waterfall that made me stop.

Oh no.

There was blood on the rocks. She was either bleeding, or she fell and hurt herself. It was a good about of blood. She'd probably slipped and fell. Being uncoordinated. I seriously doubted she'd gotten her hands free.

I looked around.

Where did she go?

She was steering clear of the jungle, knowing she'd leave a trail. She was also staying close to the water incase of dogs, or to get to the ocean. But she was hurt, and previously sore, she'd need to rest soon.

**XXX**

Victoria was on her side trying to rub a hole in the tape that bound her wrists, against a tree with thorns. When I came around the waterfall she looked up at me like a cornered cat, at the sight of me there was first shock and then relief.

The blood had come from her knee.

She'd probably slipped and landed on her knee. The algae on her bloody knee was pretty good evidence.

I hurried to her side and made quick work of the tape. "Did they hurt you?"

Her lungs heaved.

She was having problems catching her breath, but she shook her head and managed, "I…never want…to go on…vacation…ever again…"

I kissed her sweaty temple and pulled the remaining tape from her wrists. Which she rubbed immediately. She then wrapped her arms around me and held me tight, as if she never wanted to let go.

Even when I pulled her to her feet, to get her to move, she held on tight. She clung to me like a lifesaver. So I adjusted her. Wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck, and I carried her into the jungle. Knowing Mack would catch up soon helped.

All we needed was Sarah and we could go home.

**XXX**

It was dark when I found a place to sleep. A treetop. A very high treetop of a tree that had likely seen the Spanish invade, branches were as thick as light poles, some were larger. At the top was some sort of platform the locals had made. Not tourists, or tour operators. As I almost didn't spot said platform as it was covered with vines, moss, limbs; very well concealed.

Probably a hunting stand or some sort of hide away.

I didn't care, it would work for us.

We had lost the men.

They were wandering west, further and further away from us.

When I pointed out said tree platform to Victoria, at the late hour close to midnight, she looked up at it and then at me. Chewed on her already swollen lip and nodded, "Oh yeah. I'll just scurry right on up there babe. While I'm at it, I'll just whip up some dinner too. How does veal Marsala sound?"

As exhausted as she sounded and looked, she still had spunk, which was one of those things I loved so much about her. Just to show her that I grabbed her face and kissed her. Sure, it probably was not the best place or time to express such feelings, she needed it. Hell I needed it. It was no secret since she came back things were not the same.

Obviously she appreciated the gesture.

She didn't let my face go, nor did she stop kissing me.


	15. Chapter 15

15

_15._

_Mack_

I found the two lovebirds.

How anyone could turn our disaster of a vacation into a romantic interlude was a mystery to me. But if it could be done, it could be done by Charles and the daughter of Colonel Ryan.

I found the two lovebirds in question walking along the island's only dirt road out of the jungle, towards town. Charles on Victoria on his back, her jean clad legs wrapped around his bare waist. Both were filthy, sweaty, dusty, and had obviously just had some really good sex. Whatever Charles had been bitching was gone for the past three months was obviously back.

Of all the places to find it.

Times too.

I hauled it onto the dusty road.

Wishing I had sunglasses to protect against the sunset.

"Hey!"

He stopped and turned. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck. Her chin on his shoulder. Both her eyebrows rose in mild surprise at the sight of me. Charles managed to speak, "About time. Did you stop for dinner?"

I humped it over.

"You two stop for dessert?"

If he could have he would have flipped me off. Instead he informed me with a look I deserved, "I saw a sign back there. Some sort of town is coming up. About a click off."

A small town would work.

"Perfect," I fell in step beside the couple and trudged on. "We can call Ryan and tell him the loud one is loose."

Victoria raised her head, "Sarah?"

From the look on her face she didn't know about Armando. I wasn't about to drop that bomb. "She ran off on us," was all I told her. Victoria made a face. She set her chin back down and seemed lost in her thoughts.

I did notice she had that ring Charles had bought on her finger. The correct finger.

_Two hours later…_

The establishment we came across was not one of the more finer establishments I had ever set foot in, in fact, it was at the top of the list for shit-boxes.

Nasty and dangerous shit-boxes.

And it was a short list.

As I tried my very hardest to steer clear of such places. In such places people drank and were more inclined to fight. Which made me want to fight. And that usually ended in one way.

Outside it was deceiving.

Victoria spotted a sign, she placed her hand on Charles's arm, "I'm going to use the bathroom."

Charles nodded.

He kissed her and she walked obviously tired toward the arrows direction. She walked slowly, as if every muscle in her body was sore. She rubbed her neck and disappeared around the corner of the concrete building, which was painted a classy shade of pink. Nestled on the side of the dirt rode.

Charles and I looked at the three buildings.

"I'll go in here. You go look for some sort of wheeled thing," I told him.

It wasn't an order.

But he listened and wandered toward the other building, a service station. I climbed the concrete block steps, stepped through the threshold and was assaulted with reggae music. Smells of sweat, rum, beer, blood, chickens, and what was obviously something decaying. Every eye turned on me. Seeing me they then looked back to their drinks, gambling, or otherwise somewhat illegal or morally questionable activity.

The floors hadn't been cleaned in ages, the walls were covered with posters, smoke, and stains.

Fans blew the smelly air around.

There wasn't a female in the bar.

Something just didn't sit well with me. I turned and walked out of said shit-box and quickly circled around the concrete structure in the light of the moon only. This was not a place for Victoria.

I followed the painted arrows for the bathroom.

It led around the bar to the back.

Sure enough outside the flimsy wooden bathroom door were two men. Both were whispering about the American woman in the bathroom. About her ring and her obviously nice figure, to put it lightly.

Local men.

Young men.

Stupid men.

I whistled softly.

Two heads turned.

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, "Beat it."

The leaner of the two scoffed, "Fuck you. We saw her first."

While I liked to pretend I wasn't a violent person. It was a lie. Maybe it was the Irish in me. Or whatever, every bit of pain I inflicted upon the two locals found it's way deep within, down to that inner Mack I tried to suppress. My head knew it to be wrong, primal, outdated. But it was a powerful thing within me and it was a bitch to control.

By the time Victoria emerged from the bathroom the two locals were in the woods.

The smells from the nasty bathroom nauseated me.

She had an expression of distaste on her face. Wiped her hands on her dirty jeans, "Did the bar have a phone?"

"No."

She noticed a blood spatter on the concrete wall that was new, wet, and hadn't been there before she went in. She then noticed blood on the sandy ground. Drag marks to the jungle mere feet away.

Victoria said nothing.

"Let's go find Charles," I suggested and she followed, silent.


	16. Chapter 16

16

_16._

_Victoria_

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and a stench.

I'm not one to complain. However, this stench would have woken the dead. I lifted my head from its pillow that was my arm, and was looking at pigs.

Real pigs.

Quickly I sat up and woke Charles, who looked around alarmed, from where he had been sleeping, spooned against my backside. The sight of said pigs didn't seem to surprise him.

When I looked around some more I noted we were on the back of a truck. Mack was seated on the side, waiting for something.

He noticed me, "Good morning."

"Where are we," was my first question of the day.

Mack pointed up the road. "A half-mile away. A nice farmer offered us a ride last night. He's getting supplies."

Supplies.

I turned my head and noted a roadside gas station.

Supplies.

One of the five pigs made a snorting noise.

I guess I was the only one not used to livestock. Even Charles made himself comfortable, resting his head on the back of one of the pigs. Pigs that seemed content to remain in the bed of the pickup.

Mack's eyes scanned our surroundings. There was something on his mind.

"What's wrong," I demanded.

Trying to fix my hair. Which was not only matted, but had dirt caked in it. I so needed a bath. There was a chance my hair was getting hacked off yet again.

Charles glanced up at Mack.

Mack shook his head, "Maybe it's just me…but I have a feeling that Carlos should be after us…and he's not. He shows every sign of obsession. He wouldn't just give up and this is his island. It's almost like today is starting too easily."

Charles made a face of unhappy agreement.

But he remained where he was, offering his opinion, "Maybe something happened to him last night."

_Less then an hour later…_

Charles helped me from the truck and I bid the pigs a fond farewell.

The truck headed into town on the dirt road.

I picked a piece of hay and pig crap from my once clean jeans. Then followed Mack into the lovely town where we had been staying . Mack led the way down the dirt streets. Charles followed me and tucked his hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

Oddly the streets were quite.

When people spoke they spoke in whispers, hushed whispers.

Something big had happened.

I turned to ask Charles and he gave me a push, "Keep walking. We need to get to a phone."

Yeah, and I needed to get clean, but I kept that tidbit of information to myself.

They were the professionals.

We walked until we found a payphone. Which was next to a coffee bar. Sadly, I had no money.

My stomach growled.

Mack punched in numbers on the pay phone and Charles vanished. He really needed to stop doing that. Every time he left me alone with Mack someone ended up hurt.

I looked around and plopped down on the curb. Sank my fingers in my hair and tried to comb it. Ha-ha. After a few minutes someone tapped me on my shoulder. I glanced up, the sun blinding me, the woman at the coffee bar was there. Probably ready to tell me to move on.

Nope.

She handed me a mug of wonderful black coffee.

It smelled like heaven.

I thanked the hippie woman with dreads and tie-died clothing profusely, and then began to sip and savor the drink.

It even tasted like heaven.

While Mack chatted away with someone over the payphone, I savored the hot drink. During that time I heard two old men chatting mere feet away, in the coffee bar.

They were playing chess.

"…I'm telling you Pete, the whole mansion was burnt to ash last night. Not a piece of anything remains on Jean-Carlos's land."

Quietly I sipped, overhearing as much as I could.

"I don't believe it. He was too powerful."

"It is. Believe me! This blonde woman and pirates stormed his mansion last night, killing everyone who remained. The pirates robbed him and she burnt down his house. She was seen on a sailboat sailing north."

What island was north.

I thought good and hard.

St. Vincent was north. It was not too far off. She could make it. Especially if she was pissed off. Sure it was a big sailboat, Sarah was a big person. Not literally, but figuratively.

Nice to know she stayed in contact with Jimmey and his gang.

"…and the beauty of it is the police aren't doing anything. Just letting her go. I smell the American's meddling in this, yes I do."

Dad involved…that wasn't so surprising.

I was halfway through my coffee when Charles came back. Bananas in hand. He had sand on his calves. He'd been on the beach. The beach! I could get cleaned up down on the beach!

Be still my heart.

I let Charles have some of my coffee, "Could I go clean up on the beach?"

The coffee had a magical affect on him too.

Mack slammed the phone on the receiver and looked at the both of us. "She's on her way to St. Vincent!"

Charles offered him a banana.

Mack glared.

So Charles told him calmly, "Leave it up to me. What'd Ryan say?"

Looking right at me Mack declared, "Sarah is now officially banned from the islands of Grenada."

Officially banned.

That didn't sound good.

I helpfully offered, "She's also banned from France, Russia, the Philippines, and Margarita-ville in Key West, Florida."

"Who hasn't been banned from Key West," Charles asked.

True.  
I had to nod in agreement.

But Mack raised his hand, and sighed, annoyed with the both of us. Charles plopped down beside us and rubbed his face. "Well…if Jean Carlos is gone it's probably safe to go back to the cabin. We should get our stuff and head to St. Vincent."

"And just how are we going to get there? She has my wallet on that boat and Victoria's purse." Mack snapped, whatever Ryan had told him had obviously set him off.

Charles handed me the coffee back, "I still have my wallet. Relax, you're going to stroke out."

The look Mack gave him was amazing.

I finished my coffee and got up, heading into the coffee bar.

"What's your problem? We're fine, we're alive and I have my wallet."

I thanked the woman and gave her the mug back. Just in time to hear Mack snarl at my manly man, "Victoria still doesn't know about Armando."

Know what about Armando?


	17. Chapter 17

17

_17._

_Victoria_

_A week later…_

Balancing a paper shopping bag on her hip, the mail between the shopping bag and her arm, her purse on her other elbow and a messenger bag with a sack full of newly purchased college books over her shoulder, Victoria entered the apartment she shared with Charles.

It'd been a week since she had gotten home.

It'd been a week since Sarah had vanished into the Caribbean on her sailboat, sending postcards along her journey.

Charlie ran into the small two-bedroom apartment.

Molly Brown followed her in.

Charles was gone. Off somewhere in the world at work. The picture of Charles, Victoria and Charlie on the beach hung on the freshly painted wall. Molly looked closely at it as Victoria dumped her bag on the counter, the mail slid across like an avalanche.

She dropped her book bag on the kitchen floor, "You want some tea Molly?"

"That'd be wonderful."

Charlie ran from his bedroom and jumped on the couch, flipping on the TV to Sponge Bob.

While Victoria made her way around her kitchen, she once again thanked Molly, "Thanks so much for coming along. I know you were supposed to work and all, but I really appreciate it."

Molly strolled over to the stools at the bar.

She took a seat and smiled kindly, ignoring the pile of mail mere inches away. "Are you going to tell me what the doctor said?"

Victoria set the kettle full of water on the burner and turned it on. She shrugged, "He told me my tubes were tied…cauterized actually. So no more kiddies for me."

Molly blinked.

She licked her lips, "You mean you didn't know?"

Leaning against the kitchen counter Victoria shook her head, rubbed the back of her neck, and looked over at her only son. "No. When I had him I was all alone. Sarah took me to the hospital when she found me. I don't remember much…the doctor must have thought I was homeless or something."

The look of confusion on Molly's face made Victoria elaborate.

"When we left, there was a OB getting tried for giving homeless women Tubal Ligations, while they were under. I never thought anything of it, or bothered to get checked out."

"And he was your doctor?"

Victoria shrugged, "I don't remember, but he was at the hospital, in the OB ward." She took and breath and held her composure, "It has to be him…don't tell Charles."

Molly shook her head. Sensing Victoria wasn't in the mood to chat about it she looked at the mail. Seeing a postcard from Belize, "From Sarah?"

Victoria smiled and nodded, "Yeah. She'll be back."


End file.
